


A gift

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass the roofer, F/M, Gift, apple green, paint, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Charlie has bought a gift for Bass. She really isn't sure he's going to like it but it's not like she can return it.





	A gift

She heard raised voices, and let out a loud sigh; not loud enough to cover the voices of her husband and mother yelling at each other. No amount of time, gestures or advice could ever make Rachel Matheson draw breath in the vicinity of Sebastian Monroe without wanting to rip out his head. It always had been, well for as long as she knew both of them, and it will always be. As long as they didn’t come to real threats, she didn’t interfere.

They both knew she hated it. Miles just watched from afar. Over the years, he had grown further and further away from Rachel. It was Nora’s doing. She had almost made an honest man out of him. Maybe that was one of the reason why Rachel was forever on edge. They all had someone, she had no one. 

Charlie looked again at the present she had wrapped. She was not sure how Bass would react but hey, it wasn’t like she had planned it. It had just happened. And well, he better like the present because there was no way she was going back to Hollow End to return it.

Aaron had helped her pick the gift. He was one the only one who knew about this. She knew she could trust him. Strangely enough, Bass and Aaron had struck a solid friendship. She would never had in a million years Imagined that Aaron Pittman would one day be one of the best friends of Sebastian Monroe. Everyone in the village knew that when all three, including Miles, got together there was a high chance of waking up and finding them asleep in the main square or even in the actual fountain.

Charlie sometimes joined them, but she also had her own friends, like Nora. There were only so many stories about Miles and Bass former conquests she could hear before getting bored to death.

The door creaked open,

“I swear to God, one of these days I’m going to kill her.“

“What now?“

“She thinks I’m sleeping around.“ He made a face. She didn’t feel threatened by these kind of rumors. He was handsome enough to tempt president of the Patriots himself. “She thinks she saw me with Annabel.“

Charlie couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Annabel had been after both Bass and Miles ever since their little group had found this sleepy village. Everyone knew that. Both Nora and Charlie teased their significant other about her. Annabel had recently become a grandmother, a very young one, but one nonetheless. And of course, the very same day her roof collapsed, thankfully when she was out. Bass had been repairing her roof as fast as he could because he couldn’t stand her chatter and teeth aching sweet lemonade and Annabel herself couldn’t stand sleeping at her daughter’s where her newborn granddaughter was wailing the whole night. Rachel had imagined whatever scenario she had cooked up this time when she saw Bass at Annabel’s. Ridiculous as hell!

“That’s the best she got?“ Charlie stood up and joined Bass who was standing by the window. He hadn’t noticed the oddly shaped present she had just wrapped in some colorful cloth. She didn’t know how to give it to him. Her lips found his as she curled her body against his. 

“That and the past,“ His voice was muffled in her hair as he muttered,“I’m not apologizing again.“

She pulled away from him and shook her head,

“We’ve all done questionable stuff,“ a smile was tugging up the corners of her lips, “some more than others.“ She shrugged as she made her way back to the table they used for their meals.

“She’s just lonely…“ She tried but she didn’t even believe it herself.

“Fuck that shit. Stay Puffed is lonely. That bitch is just… Toxic.“ He paused, looking apologetic, “Sorry. I mean.“

“Nah. You can call her a bitch. Let’s forget about her for tonight, though“

“Sure.“ He went to kitchen counter to pour himself some beer. Aaron had started his own brewery. There were other creative ways of dealing with loneliness than yelling at your son in law.

Charlie pushed the present with her boot.

“I got you something.“ But then she remembered that her offering actually came with something else. She first gave him a small present she had left waiting on the table.

He cocked his head as he proceeded to unwrap it. 

“Paint? The paint’s supposed to go where? Please don’t tell me you want to paint our house in this hideous color.“

“Hey I like this color. It’s apple green. It’s not for the house. It goes with that present,“ She pointed at the bigger present at her foot.

He grimaced as he crouched to unwrap it,

“I usually forget your Ben’s daughter but then… You do stuff like that… and all I can remember is geeky Ben and his crazy projects.“

He managed to pull the cloth from the present. His eyes widened first but then he frowned.

“The paint’s supposed to go on the crib.“ Charlie couldn’t help but sound hesitant. She wasn’t sure how he was taking it. He was now straightening up slowly, as if he were an old man. They hadn’t planned it. Actually, she had been very careful, using old wife remedies to go around this, provided by her beloved mother. But now that she was pregnant she couldn’t imagine not having Sebastian Monroe’s child.

He was staring at her as if she was a bomb ready to explode.

“Bass? OK? You look a bit pale.“

“You’re… we’re? A baby? Really?“ He mumbled, the words coming out the depth of his throat.

“Yeah. I’m pregnant. I wasn’t sure so I just wanted to be sure. Probably why my mom is more annoying than usual.“ Her mother was the only doctor around. The village was very grateful to have her. It just made things a tad bit awkward for Charlie, especially now.

“Charlotte…“ He was clasping her to his chest, as if she was going to run away. 

“It’s ok. We’re going to be ok. I mean… if neither of us has died until now, after all that hell… I’m pretty sure we’re going to die at 100. All cranky, smelly and arthritic.“

She smoothed the worries etched on his forehead. She knew without any doubt that they’d be ok in the end. 

“Bass, we’re going to have a baby. A kid.“ She repeated the news again, this time his eyes were anchored in her eyes and their breath was mingling. She saw a smile forming on his lips. For one split second, he was no longer the man who carried the shadows of General Sebastian Monroe, he was just a guy who had found out he was going to be a dad. She closed her eyes, capturing this image to keep her warm in the winter to come.

“… But I’m not painting his or her crib puke green.“ His voice startled her. She peered at him.

“Fine then. It cost a lot… This paint. You know what? I’ll use it to paint your buggy. It’s starting to look like rotting shit.“

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all : This is dedicated to two sweet baby girls who were born in these last 5 days. Welcome to the world Héloïse and Natacha. Hopefully, neither of you will ever read my fanfiction so you will never know I dedicated this to you. (if you do read them, please just stick to the non smutty ones!)
> 
> This is another prompt sent by the kind and supportive ofwoodsandwaves :
> 
> “The paint’s supposed to go where?”
> 
> Thank you for sending these prompts. You are the best.


End file.
